


Summer Treats

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Genyatta Week Summer 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week Summer, just hanging out and trying new things, winding down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: Winding down after a day on the beach.





	Summer Treats

**Author's Note:**

> 28 Summer Treats - Fresh lemonade!  
> Intro to Arnold Palmers (courtesy Lucio)

After their day on the beach, they all filed back to the safe house. It was one of the better ones – the beach was close, the weather pleasant, and the home itself was decent with a roof that didn’t leak and an (admittedly ancient) AC unit. There was no refrigeration, however; it was too much of a hassle to upkeep when the house wasn’t always inhabited, especially since Overwatch is not the international organization it once was. All of their groceries during the mission had to be either canned food or bought fresh and eaten the same day.

So when McCree and Lucio came back with sugar, lemons, a box of tea, and a small loaf of bread, Genji was a little curious as to what they were making.

“Ain’t you ever had fresh lemonade?” McCree asks him as he dissolves sugar in a pot of water. Lucio, meanwhile, had set up a glass jar with sweet tea made following McCree’s instructions and was putting it out on the porch to steep in the sun.

Genji shook his head. While it was available in Hanamura, his tastes strayed more towards hard lemonade or flavored sodas (some flavors drawing a questioning, incredulous look from some of the new recruits back in the old guard). He had never bothered after… After.

“Well, you’re in for a treat.” And that was all McCree said before dedicating his attention to the kitchen. Genji shrugged and wandered back to the slightly-too-small common area, where D.Va and Mei were playing co-op in some game Genji had never heard of. It was bright and colorful and Genji could hear some bubbly pop music coming from it, so he figured he wouldn’t ask. He took this time to check through his phone – well, the news. Nothing very interesting was going on, but he mostly got a kick out of the bait the reporters dropped. This lasted long enough for Zenyatta to come sit down next to him, still holding onto a small micro-fiber towel, trying to get the water out of his joints. Submerging himself was not a good idea, but a spray down via a shower or hose was necessary in removing dirt and other particles, such as sand. Zenyatta and Bastion had taken their turns on the shower last, as the cabin they were in only had one installed and functional. They didn’t need much beside water pressure and time, non-affected as they were by temperature. Zenyatta had probably assisted Bastion in getting the sand out of their joints before rejoining Genji. The cyborg took the cloth gently and started wiping down Zenyatta’s hands for him, receiving a hum of gratitude from the omnic.

It was just after he was finished that McCree wandered over to them. “Lemonade and tea are on the counter. It’s best drunk cold, though, so you might want to wait awhile.”

Genji nodded as Zenyatta extended his thanks to McCree. The cowboy nodded back before telling the others. Soon enough, everyone but Genji, Zenyatta, and Bastion had a glass of one or the other in hand.

Except Lucio, who Hana caught out of the corner of her eye. “Ewww! What are you doing?!” She demanded. Genji turned to see Lucio pouring lemonade into a half full glass of tea.

“Arnold Palmer!” He smiled back at Hana. “Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it!”

Lucio had been able to get people to attack Vishkar with him for a reason. Before Genji knew it, Hana, Jesse, and Mei all had a glass of the mix in hand and were sipping it experimentally. McCree shrugged, indifferent to it. Hana blanched and spit it back into the glass, sticking her tongue out while exclaiming “bleh!” Mei, meanwhile, seemed to enjoy hers, happily sipping from her cup every so often.

They all sat together for a little while longer, enjoying the feeling of a job well done and the brief rest. Soon enough, however, they all began trickling to their respective beds. Genji, Bastion, and Zenyatta remained, having claimed the common area as their sleeping quarters since A.) they didn’t require as much rest as Mei, McCree, Lucio, or Hana, and B.) they didn’t require the comfort to sleep.

It is then that Genji proceeds to stand up and make his own drink.

It’s not half bad, he finds. It tastes sort of like the lemon tea his mother used to drink, only cold and sweeter than tart or bitter. It’s not his favorite drink by a long shot (milkshakes are his current favorite) but he wouldn’t mind having a glass of it every once in a while.

Zenyatta smiles – well, the ominc’s gestures convey that he would be smiling if he had the ability to actually do so – as Genji reclaims the spot next to him.

“How is it?” Zenyatta asks as he gently leans against Genji, preparing to recharge.

“Not bad,” Genji replies. He feels more than sees Zenyatta shut off, so to speak, and finishes his glass before setting it aside and resting as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact 1: Arnold Palmers are a thing, though I think they usually involve some form of liquor (vodka???). But I don’t drink and they’re on a mission so they aren’t going to be buying booze (at least not in the US because Lucio looks like someone who would be carded. Trust me, there’s someone out there who’d do it).  
> Fun Fact 2: When I read “summer treats” my first two thoughts are : lemonade (as this story entails) and corn on the cob. Do you know how bad corn tastes out of season or from a can once you’ve had it fresh at peak season? Also, my dad only makes lemonade (pretty similarly to how this story describes) during the summer because… well, heck if I know. Hence, lemonade being the star of this show instead of popsicles or ice cream. (Though the popsicles got a cameo last one shot.)


End file.
